The Beginning & End of Fazbear's
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: This is how I think the story goes. I'll be doing all 4 games in this story and will spend a few chapters on each of them. I'm going to try and match it the best that I can but please remember that the book that came out a few months back is NOT meant to be related to the games and instead it's own story. Rated T for now and will have any warnings if needed in author's notes.
**Hey guys! So I finally decided to make my own story of how I think the story of FNAF goes. And with me recently being inspired to write FNAF stuff again, anything that wasn't recently updated may get updated soon.**

 **Now this one will be different and probably a bit confusing on how i'll write it. For the next couple of chapters I have an idea on how to write it but not for the rest.**

 **That being said, the order the games are going in will be this:**

 **FNAF 4, 2, 1, and 3.**

 **I will also title the chapter with either the game or restaurant. LIke this chapter and the next couple will be Fredbear's Family Diner or FFD for short while one of the PIzzerias will be FNAF 1 or 2. That way you'll know when the story timeskips to the next game.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fredbear's Family Diner: Prologue**

In the early 80s, a family opened up, "Fredbear's Family Diner." This family had two boys, one around six or seven with the older boy being close to his teens. Because of their parents owning it, they were there all the time.

And because of this, the elder son, Derek, enjoyed torturing his younger brother, Mark, with masks like the animatronics.

Why? Well, Mark didn't like the animatronics. Actually, he hated and was scared of them. His brother and his friends scaring him even more didn't help. But their parents never really did much to help him, they were always busy with the business.

The building was fairly small and the parents hoped to one day make it bigger, but they decided to just stick with what they had and keep making money from it.

A lot of families came for birthdays and they had long since planned to have their younger son's birthday there, despite how much he hates it, because they didn't have to pay for anything.

That very birthday being in 5 days.

Onto the animatronics, there was two main guys known as, "Fredbear" and "Spring Bonnie". These two were special because they doubled as animatronics and costumes with spring locks for when people used them as costumes and walked around in them.

While they were walking around, on another stage was three more animatronics singing the songs and having fun when Fredbear and Spring Bonnie weren't on their stage.

These guys were known as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. On a smaller stage was Foxy the Pirate Fox who also did shows. But unlike the first two, these four couldn't move.

One thing parents liked about the diner was that there was always security guards around to watch the families and make sure nothing happens. But even with them around, the poor child was still scared as Hell and didn't have anyone but a bunch of plushies to comfort him.

Mark has been made fun of by a lot of older kids and parents because of his fear and how much he cries. He learned to not care all that much and only trust his plushie friends. Especially the plushie version of Fredbear.

" _What did he do this time?"_ Plushie Fredbear asks with a few laughs. _"He locked you in your room again."_

After a moment he continued.

" _Don't be scared, I'm here with you."_ Fredbear added.

The plushie of Fredbear sits on the bed as Mark walked around, crying in his room. He walked over to his friends in the corner of the room, Foxy not having an head because of Derek.

Then Mark went up and grabbed the doorknob, trying to open it before deciding to pound on the door.

"Why did he have to baby-sit me?!" Mark questioned aloud and to no one in particular as he sobbed and lied down on the floor.

" _Tomorrow is another day…"_ Fredbear stated from his place on the bed.

All Mark could do was cry on the floor as his big brother and his friends laughed on the other side of the door.

It wouldn't be until his parents got home later on that he would finally be let out but that didn't change how his brother could be around any corner with a Foxy mask, waiting to scare him.

"Tomorrow is another day…." Mark muttered as he crawled into bed, after dinner to go to sleep. He was tired from the long scary day.

He held Fredbear in his arms tightly as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Shorty for the prologue. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer!**


End file.
